


PRINCESS/ПРИНЦЕССА

by Helheimich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gang Rape, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helheimich/pseuds/Helheimich
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Haiba Lev/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Akiteru & Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 7





	PRINCESS/ПРИНЦЕССА

Врач только коротко здоровается, сбрасывает у порога туфли, бросает сумку и сразу же направляется к лестнице на второй этаж. Она останавливается перед дверью, сжимая в руках планшет с прикрепленными к нему бумагами, достает из кармана зеркальце, критично оглядывает себя; приглаживает челку и трет мизинцем под левым глазом, стирая растекшуюся тушь, и стучит в дверь. Вежливо, но не навязчиво — два раза, стук-стук.  
— Мне тоже зайти?  
Врач скашивает на меня глаза: глаза у нее темно-карие, почти черные, и она смотрит так, будто в ее зрачки встроен рентген.  
— Это приватный сеанс, господин Цукишима.  
С той стороны что-то шуршит, но слышится утвердительное мычание, и медсестра-рентген входит внутрь, захлопывает дверь и щелкает замком, запирая его. Приглушенный голос Кейко говорит из-за двери:  
— Замок.  
Щелк. Снова открыто.  
Кейко не выносит, когда двери закрыты. Теперь мы даже не закрываем входную дверь. Пока непонятно, как нужно будет объяснить это маме, но есть еще целых две недели до того, как она вернется из командировки.  
Я присаживаюсь на пол у двери, достаю телефон и облокачиваюсь спиной к стене. В папке сохраненных — четыре видео месячной давности. Кто бы знал, как сложно их было достать. Я открываю первое. Несколько секунд экран остается темным и глухим, а потом голос оператора говорит:  
— Чувак, как же затекла жопа столько ехать…  
Из-за двери слышны приглушенные мягким ковролином шаги и мерный, невозмутимый голос врача-рентгена, а потом глубокий и низкий голос Кейко:  
— Да, хорошо.  
На большей части экрана телефона — непонятные пятна, будто оператор закрыл пальцами камеру, на оставшейся — размытые пиксели зелени деревьев и смазанный дом, может, коттедж; силуэт черноволосого пацана, и все вертится вверх-вниз, будто у оператора припадок, и кто-то в видео говорит:  
— Бокуто, хватит вам бегать, мы здесь надолго…  
Голос рентгена говорит:  
— Что бы это могло быть?  
Я отключаю звук на телефоне, и просто смотрю на молчащую кашу из разноцветных образов.  
— Люди? Раз, два…  
Кейко неуверенно замолкает, и несколько секунд из-за двери ничего не слышно. Я задерживаю дыхание, чтобы не пропустить ни слова.  
— Правильно?  
Будничный голос врача-рентгена невозмутимо говорит:  
— Правильно.  
Неправильно быть не может. Доктор Рентген приходит каждые три дня. Каждые три дня Кейко видит что-то другое, и каждый раз это — правильно.  
Психология — это тебе не списывать в школе. Каждый видит то, что хочет. И сегодня ты хочешь не то, что вчера.  
Снова повисает молчание. Каша на экране успокоилась, сейчас там — высокий парень с черной челкой, в красном спортивном костюме, протягивает руку оператору, и тот отбивает ему пять.  
— Тогда пять. Правильно?  
На экране скачущие вверх-вниз шведские стенки, смазанные кольца на баскетбольных щитах, унылый парень с высветленными волосами бросает усталый взгляд на камеру, что-то ворчит — безмолвно, и утыкается обратно в PSP, и снова, на секунду — черноволосый с челкой, тоже молча увлеченно кричит и рукой манит оператора за собой.  
— Правильно.  
Уже целый месяц все, что бы ни видела или ни делала Кейко — все правильно. Два дня назад она выпотрошила свои детские игрушки. Котиков, собачек и медвежат. Вспорола Хелло Китти и выпустила тряпичные кишки мистеру Тедди. Пух, поролон и набивные шарики разлетелись по всей комнате. Сожгла свои заколки и банты: теперь на ее столе огромное черное оплавившееся пятно из пластика.  
И все, что я мог сделать, это обнять ее за плечи и сказать: правильно. Пусть так будет.  
За стеной повисает тишина. Оператор и челкастый выбегают из зала — снова экран заполняет трясущаяся мешанина.  
— Хорошо. А это что?  
Беготня на экране закончилась. Челкастый останавливается у двери в конце коридора, с приколоченной к ней табличкой: сверху — круг, под ним — треугольник основанием вниз. Круг — это голова. Основание треугольника — это бедра. Женщина. Женская табличка. Так изображали женщин еще много тысяч лет назад, на стенах пещер. Челкастый смотрит в камеру, несколько раз игриво вскидывает брови и резко дергает ручку на себя.  
За дверью слышится всхлип, а потом грохот, я вздрагиваю и задеваю кнопки, и звук на телефоне снова включается. Кейко за дверью тихо и убито говорит:  
— Уберите.  
За дверью с кругом и треугольником, с первобытной женщиной — тоже Кейко, худая и бледная, только с пятном ярко-красных губ, стоит у шкафчика с одеждой, уже в тренировочной форме, и только в руках — футболка. Кейко поворачивается к камере — двое заливисто хохочут, — и прижимает футболку к груди в спортивном бра, цыкает и недовольно говорит:  
— Уберите.  
На экране снова невнятные образы, и он угасает. Из дверей выходит рентген. Она спускается вниз по лестнице и вбивает ноги в колготках в свои туфли у порога. Она запихивает в свою сумочку планшет с бумагами.  
— Второй этаж, это, конечно, не очень высоко. Но на всякий случай.  
Я прячу телефон в задний карман джинсов, и она говорит:  
— Я бы порекомендовала поставить вам решетки на окна.

Мы сидим за обеденным столом. Перед Кейко — остывшая тарелка нетронутого риса, уже подёрнувшегося пленкой. Ее руки сложены под столом на коленях в мешковатых штанах под хаки, а сама она сидит так, что её длинная челка почти касается стола.  
— Ты снова не пошел на работу, Акитеру?  
Я складываю свою тарелку в мойку и достаю чашки из шкафчика.  
— Мне подписали отпуск.  
С тех пор, как Кейко разрешили вернуться, из дома пришлось вынести все ножи и вилки. Мясницкий топорик и штопор. Ножницы и даже открывалку для крышек.  
На всякий случай.  
На всякий случай, вместо ручной овощерезки пришлось купить блендер с кнопкой родительского контроля. И еще, пластиковые приборы.  
Это из кухни. Из других комнат пришлось вытряхнуть канцелярские ножи и лезвия. Иголки, бритвы и серьги. Спицы. Гитарные струны. И даже кнопки со скрепками.  
В умелых руках даже зубочистка может стать смертельным оружием. Так что их тоже пришлось убрать.  
Я ставлю перед Кейко чашку имбирного чая, и стекла ее очков сразу же запотевают. Я ставлю перед ней плетеную хлебницу и масло. Хлеб, порезанный в булочной. Масло, в десятиграммовых порционных контейнерах.  
Максимальная безопасность.  
Она сидит, сгорбившись. Чашка — все еще полная. Во входную дверь стучат. Не вежливо скребут — тук-тук, как врач, а именно стучат. Настойчиво и громко. Бам-бам-бам-бам.  
Кейко встает из-за стола, все еще не понимая взгляд, и говорит:  
— Спасибо. Очень вкусно.  
Она уходит вверх по лестнице и говорит почти с самого верха:  
— Если это Мичимия…  
— Я помню, Кейко.  
Дверь ее комнаты хлопает и щелкает замком. Я открываю входную: за ней — два парня. Оба высокие — и смутно знакомые, на их одежде — эмблемы не местных частных школ. В Сендае точно таких нет. Взгляд — в пол. Я выхожу за порог, захлопываю дверь и складываю руки на груди.  
Они стоят и молчат, тот, что повыше — неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу, второй, с широкими густыми бровями, громко вздыхает и выпаливает:  
— Как дышать после такого…  
— Не дыши, — участливо советую я.  
Первый поднимает глаза на меня — это тот парень, с видео. Черный и челкастый. Он протягивает мне руку — левую:  
— Куро Тецуро.  
Я не двигаюсь с места. Его ладонь безответно висит в воздухе секунд семь, он с ненавистью и брезгливостью глядит на свои пальцы, сжимает в кулак и опускает руку. Он шумно вдыхает через нос и говорит:  
— Я должен был приглядывать за ними.  
Второй, с растрепанными пепельными волосами, горбится так, что теряет в росте сантиметров десять; его голова опускается еще ниже, и я только тогда замечаю, что тот, который Куро Тецуро, крепко держит его за шкирку второй рукой. Куро Тецуро говорит:  
— Чувак…  
У чувака дрожат губы, и он говорит:  
— Я не смогу дальше жить…  
И я говорю, прислоняясь спиной к косяку:  
— Ну умри тогда.  
Тецуро перехватывает чувака поперек спины крепче. Он говорит:  
— Слушай, брат…  
— Я вам не «брат», — поправляю я.  
— Ну, ты типа ее брат. Не мой. Слушай, мы зайдем?  
— Зачем?  
Куро Тецуро переминается с ноги на ногу.  
— Мы, я… Натворили дел. Мы, я… Хотим извиниться. Особенно я.  
До свидания, ребята, говорю я. Страдайте в другом месте. Убирайтесь вон. То, что вы совершили, не искупить. Желаю вам смерти и СПИДа.  
— Мы и сами себе это желаем, — говорит Куро Тецуро.  
Они разворачиваются и спускаются вниз по ступеням — Куро Тецуро придерживает Бокуто Котаро еще и спереди, чтобы тот не упал, и я говорю:  
— Что с твоей рукой?  
Тецуро останавливается и оборачивается, смотрит на свою правую ладонь, щедро перемотанную бинтом от самого запястья, и на меня:  
— Она меня укусила.  
Он стыдливо прячет руку, но смотрит чётко мне в глаза, и я говорю, глядя в сторону:  
— И в травмпункте ничего не сказали?  
Куро Тецуро толкает калитку. Я говорю:  
— На себя.  
— Знаете, в частную клинику вы можете притащить хоть разделанный труп, и вам ничего не скажут. Спросят только, какими нитками прошить. А я… — Он тянет калитку на себя и выпускает Бокуто Котаро наружу. — Я сказал, что это собака. Даже когда снимали слепок укуса и определили женскую челюсть, в справке написали, что это долбаная собака.

Кейко на секунду вскидывает глаза, когда я вхожу в комнату, и снова упирается взглядом в телефон и что-то набирает. Я ставлю термокружку с какао на прикроватный столик.  
— Хочешь что-нибудь?  
Она садится на кровати, подбирая ноги под себя, и набрасывает на голову капюшон толстовки:  
— Там.  
По направлению ее взгляда — сложенная стопкой ее спортивная клубная форма и пара бело-зеленых асиксов на полке шкафа. Я беру футболку в руки — большие гладкие единицы на груди и спине все еще яркие и свежие. Я говорю:  
— Каких пирожных тебе купить?  
— Выброси это, пожалуйста, — тихо говорит Кейко и ложится обратно на постель; кружка на прикроватном столике звякает, и блистеры цветных таблеток и капсул падают на пол. Амитриптилин, вальдоксан и циталопрам. Фенибут. Мелипрамин, феназепам и валиум.  
Когда я выхожу из комнаты, за спиной сразу же слышится щелчок замка. В моих руках ее форма, я спускаюсь вниз, и в дверь снова стучат. Часы показывают уже половину двенадцатого ночи. Снаружи слышится:  
— Это Ямагучи. Откроете мне?  
Я поворачиваю ключ и открываю дверь, и его взгляд останавливается на одежде Кейко в моих руках.  
— Она мне написала, — тяжело дыша, говорит он и достает свой телефон из кармана куртки. Его лицо раскраснелось и блестело потом — спешил. — Пока был дома, написала полсотни сообщений. Я подумал…  
Он проводит пальцем по экрану, и он загорается. От кого: Цукки. Еще шестьдесят семь непрочитанных. Шестьдесят восемь.  
Он говорит:  
— Я беспокоился.  
— Не беспокойся.  
— Можно войти?  
— Заходи.  
Он переступает через порог и стягивает с себя ветровку. Под ней — неряшливо торчащая из-за пояса джинсов рубашка-поло. Он стягивает с себя кроссовки, и я замечаю, что один носок у него оранжевый в горошек, а второй — голубой.  
Мы с минуту стоим в полной тишине и мнемся у порога. Ямагучи несмело говорит:  
— С ней все хорошо?  
— С ней все хорошо.  
— Спросите тогда, можно ли с ней говорить, — просит он.  
— Спрошу, — киваю я, разворачиваюсь и снова поднимаюсь наверх по лестнице.  
Я прохожу по коридору до ее комнаты и стучу:  
— Твой друг, которому ты писала, пришел. Откроешь ему?  
Изнутри было тихо, а стало еще тише. Ямагучи в прихожей затаил дыхание. Я тоже не дышу и стою к двери вплотную, ловя каждое колебание воздуха; на несколько секунд становится так тихо, что я слышу тиканье часов в кухне.  
Что-то тихонько стучит в дверь изнутри — и я понимаю, что она сейчас с той стороны тоже вжалась в дверь, может, прислонилась ухом или лбом, и потухшими глазами смотрит на мягкий ковролин на полу.  
У меня в руках — все еще ее бело-зеленые кроссовки и форма с белыми единицами на груди.  
— Пусть уйдет.  
— Ты не хочешь его видеть? Ты же сама звала, — говорю я.  
Кейко не отвечает, но на этот раз она и не собирается отвечать. Я спускаюсь вниз. Тадаши все еще держит в руках свою ветровку. На мои слова о том, что она не хочет его пускать, он только понимающе кивнул.  
Он натянул куртку и завязал шнурки, и вышел за дверь. Я вышел вслед за ним.  
— Позвоните мне, если будет что-то нужно, — говорит он, и толкает калитку. Она не открывается, и он толкает еще. Разминает шею — поворот туда-обратно, и пробует еще раз: она снова не открывается. — О черт.  
— На себя.  
— Что? — оборачивается он.  
— Калитка. Открывается на себя.  
Ямагучи стукает себя по лбу, говорит «до свидания», открывает калитку — на себя — и его силуэт в темной куртке забирает ночь.  
Сейчас Кейко импульсивно позвала Ямагучи, и не впустила его. Даю руку на отсечение, что и форму свою выбросить она решила на эмоциях. Через несколько месяцев Кейко восстановится и снова захочет играть.  
Я все еще неуверенно сжимаю ее форму и кроссовки в руках, и в конце концов уношу к себе в комнату.

В окно даже в сумерках видно два силуэта — высокий и низкий. Я открываю, и на порог заходит мальчик с нахмуренными бровями и очень суровым взглядом. Высокий силуэт все еще стоит на ступеньках. Мальчик протягивает мне руку:  
— Извините за визит без предупреждения. Яку Мориске.  
— Акитеру.  
Я жму его твердую, совсем недетскую жесткую руку, с коротко, почти под мясо, подстриженными ногтями и выпирающими фалангами пальцев.  
— Вы отец Кейко Цукишимы? Она мне нужна.  
Яку Мориске засовывает руки глубоко в карманы кофты и ледяным взглядом проходит по мне, от пят до головы, критично осматривает гостиную, как заправский детектив, будто ищет улики.  
— А вы вообще кто? — наконец говорю я. Когда Кейко приехала, дом превратился в проходной двор. Но это не врач и не медсестра. И ни один из парней с видео.  
— Почетный вытиральщик дерьма, — выплевывает он. Не слова — пробивные пули. — Мои тиммейты думали, что умнее всех. Извини, — он снова проходит по мне взглядом сверху вниз и вежливо сплевывает: — те, что не успел поубивать их за три года.  
Я говорю:  
— Не думаю, что Кейко хочет сейчас кого-то видеть.  
Мориске кивает и поджимает губы. Этот парень совсем, совсем неглупый. Он открывает рот и говорит, глядя вперед, куда-то за меня:  
— Можешь войти, мусор.  
Темный длинный силуэт вздрагивает и заходит внутрь. Высокий, почти под два метра, с грустным и затравленным выражением лица, парнишка делает шаг и останавливается за спиной Мориске. На его красной мастерке, на плече — темно-серый продолговатый след пыли.  
— Извиняйся, — выплевывает Мориске. Его руки — все еще глубоко в карманах, крепко сжатые кулаки выпирают из-под кофты.  
Длинный вздыхает и говорит:  
— Извините меня…  
Мориске не двигается и только опускает голову вниз, и говорит тихим и спокойным голосом, но его тон так пробирает до костей, что даже я вздрагиваю:  
— Я не понял…  
Длинный испуганно подпрыгивает на месте, а потом опускается на колени и упирается лбом в пол. На его спине — еще несколько грязных следов. Он говорит:  
— Я, Хайба Лев, самый тупой кусок дерьма на планете, прошу принять мои глубочайшие извинения. Цу… Папа Цукишимы…  
Мориске резко разворачивается и ставит свою ногу в кроссовке на затылок Льва и слегка прижимает к полу:  
— Ты перед кем пришел извиняться, мусор?  
Лев судорожно вдыхает и визгливо тараторит:  
— Я, Хайба Лев, самый тупой кусок дерьма на планете, прошу принять мои глубочайшие извинения. Цукишима Кейко, мне жаль, что так сложилось, что я — самый тупой идиот на свете…  
Мориске лениво пихает его затылок кроссовком:  
— Громче, ты, сапога кусок. Она тебя не услышит. Мамаше своей шептать будешь. Ну!  
Лев вздрагивает всем телом, всхлипывает и кричит:  
— Я, Хайба Лев, самый тупой кусок дерьма на планете… — он поднимает руку и утирает рукавом свою щеку, и кричит еще громче: — прошу принять мои глубочайшие извинения. Цукишима Кейко, мне жаль, что так сложилось, что я — самый тупой идиот на свете.  
Он замолкает на секунду, переводя дыхание, и выпаливает:  
— Я искренне желаю, чтобы вы поскорее оправились и больше никогда не встретились с такой дрянью и отморозком, как я…  
Несколько секунд тихо так, что слышно приглушенную музыку из соседского дома. Кейко в своей комнате сидит тихо. С такой звукоизоляцией я даже не уверен, слышит ли она что-либо.  
Мориске сплевывает, поднимает ногу в кроссовке и в следующий момент с силой вбивает голову Льва в пол. Слышится хруст, он лающе стонет и поднимает голову: нос и губы — блестящие и влажные, на полу, там, где было его лицо — размазанная кровь.  
— Насвинячил, — брезгливо говорит Мориске. — Убирай теперь.  
Лев умоляюще поднимает глаза на меня и говорит:  
— У вас есть тряпка?  
Мориске снова поднимет ногу и выдает пинок под ребра, оставляя на красной мастерке еще один след.  
— Что ты несешь, мусор. Сам вытирай.  
Лев начинает тереть пол своими рукавами. С его лица скатываются слезы, смешиваются с кровью и падают тяжелыми розовыми каплями с подбородка на пол и штаны, и он трет, трет, но только больше размазывает. Я подхожу к нему, присаживаюсь и говорю:  
— Ну, хватит. Я сам уберу.  
Мориске недовольно смотрит на меня и говорит:  
— Сочувствуешь… — он снова запинается на секунду, — те преступникам? Неплохо.  
Лев все еще лежит на полу и всхлипывает. Я поднимаюсь и прохожу к холодильнику. Открываю нижнюю камеру и достаю оттуда форму для льда.  
— Вам стоит уйти.  
Я открываю кухонный ящик и достаю оттуда полотенце, бросаю в него кубики льда и заворачиваю; Лев садится на полу и с хлюпающим звуком безуспешно втягивает вязкую кровь обратно в нос. Надо остановить кровотечение, пока он не наглотался. Мориске недовольно говорит:  
— Я должен увидеть Кейко и убедиться, что все в порядке. — Он замолкает на секунду, переводит глаза на Льва и жестко говорит: — нравится, мусор? Нравится?  
Лев надрывно мычит, и Мориске кривит лицо и недовольно говорит:  
— Твои яйца в моих руках. Угомонись или сдохни.  
Я завязываю концы полотенца и подхожу к ним. Лев плаксиво хлюпает. Мориске понижает голос и говорит ледяным тоном:  
— Я что, разрешал тебе плакать?  
— Нет…  
Я протягиваю Льву полотенце со льдом. Он переводит глаза на Мориске, и тот с неохотой кивает. Лев прикладывает лед к расквашенному носу, вздрагивает, но продолжает держать.  
— Так ты их капитан? — говорю я.  
— Я? — Мориске начинает хохотать, как ненормальный, брызгаясь слюной, и Лев в ужасе отползает подальше. — Я вообще больше не член этой шайки ДЦПшников. А капитан… эта помойка больше месяца, начиная с того дня, не попадается мне на глаза. Но поверь…те, уж я-то смогу тактично и вежливо ему объяснить, как делать нельзя.  
Он хрустит пальцами. Никто бы не хотел иметь «тактичного и вежливого» разговора с Яку Мориске. Я гарантирую.  
— Знаю, что вид этого дерьма, — он скашивает глаза в сторону Льва, и тот сжимается еще больше, — теб… вас порядком утомил. Так что я проведаю Кейко, и мы уйдем.  
— Спасибо за заботу. Уходите, — говорю я. — Или я вызову полицию.  
Яку был счастлив услышать это предложение.  
— О, правда? Отличная идея! Да, давайте вызовем! — с энтузиазмом говорит он. — Может, они смогут что-то с тобой, ничтожество, сделать? А?! — пинает он носком кроссовка Льва и присаживается рядом с ним. — Кстати, я так и не сказал. У меня есть радостная весть. Я поступаю в школу полиции. И я и тебя, и Куро обязательно посажу — я обещаю.  
Не стоит этого делать, сдаюсь я, ну, типа вызывать полицию. Кейко проснется.  
Яку недоверчиво смотрит на меня, но потом прощается, берет за шкирку Льва и выбрасывает его за порог, дергает калитку на себя так, что Лев получает по башке, и они скрываются в темноте.

Дождь хлещет так, что с улицы не слышно вообще ничего; и то, что сегодня у Кейко сеанс психолога, я вспомнил только после того, как госпожа Рентген позвонила мне.  
Она заходит внутрь — в своих обычных босоножках и капроновых колготках, и по ее легкому плащу обильно течёт вода на коврик прихожей. Явно она стояла у двери несколько минут.  
— Простите, — говорю. — Я не слышал, что вы стучали.  
Рентген смотрит исподлобья — недоверчиво и хмуро, и сбрасывает босоножки. Я галантно принимаю её плащ, и она, зажимая под мышкой мокрую папку, шлёпает вверх по лестнице. За ней на матовом паркете остаются влажные следы ступней.  
Как только сверху хлопает, я шмыгаю по лестнице вслед, и присаживаюсь под дверью в комнату Кейко.  
Замок не щелкает. Доктор Рентген — очевидно, мастер своего дела и помнит все и вся.  
— Добрый день, Кейко, — слышится спокойный голос из-за стены.  
Кейко не отвечает: слышно только, как тихо сминается под весом ее постель.  
Сегодня ночью Кейко несколько раз спускалась вниз, и ее тошнило; она практически ничего не ест, но ее все равно тошнило — до судорог сильно. Я тоже вышел из своей комнаты, спустился и спросил, не съела ли она чего-то испорченного, ведь на голодный желудок даже немного гадости может привести к расстройству. Она покачала головой.  
Она сидела на полу ванной, сложив худые, с выпирающими венками, бледные до синевы руки на стульчаке и положив сверху нездорово покрасневшее лицо, и громко судорожно дышала. В воздухе пахло кислотой.  
Тогда я спросил Кейко, не хочет ли она сделать тест на беременность. И тут ее снова стошнило.  
— Ты не против, если мы продолжим с того, на чем закончили прошлый сеанс? — приглушенно говорит Рентген.  
На экране — мешанина из пикселей.  
Из динамика — громкий, почти истеричный до слез, гиений хохот, и я зажимаю боковую кнопку громкости до упора вниз.  
— Мы с тобой посмотрели первую, вторую и третью картинку, правильно?  
В последнее время, за почти неделю, что Кейко провела дома, обычно она спрашивала «правильно?», но сегодня это сделала доктор Рентген. Из-за двери раздается тихое подтверждение: «правильно». Слишком тихое, и я пересаживаюсь еще ближе к двери, прислоняясь к стыку между ней и дверной коробкой ухом.  
Шелестит бумага. Переворачиваются страницы теста Роршаха. Темные пятна на белом фоне, метафорические символы, в которых каждый видит то, что хочет. Шурх-шурх-шурх. Первая, вторая, третья.  
Оператор — почти такой же припадочный, как на прошлом видео, только оба парня, Бокуто Котаро и Куро Тецуро, в кадре. И с ними — их команды, в красных и белых пиксельных формах с яркими номерами, встречают только что подъехавший желтый блестящий автобус, остановившийся на площадке у кампуса. Из него уже вывалилась куча народу, все в черной форме с логотипами Карасуно. Оператор приближает автобус.  
Сквозь окна виднеются спинки кресел, поручни и верхняя полочка с ручной кладью, и высокий силуэт внутри — один.  
И я нажимаю на кнопку звука — один раз.  
— …пацаны? К нам в гости приехала принцесса! — громко даже на минимальной громкости вопит Бокуто Котаро, и подбегает к автобусу, размахивая руками. Оператор прыснул от смеха — прямо в динамик.  
Размазанный пиксельный Куро Тецуро в кадре подмигивает прямо в камеру, бросает «харош, Хинатыч» и тоже подходит к дверям автобуса.  
Из открытых дверей появляется Кейко — высокая, худая, нескладная, пучок волос на голове растрепан. На одном плече — спортивная сумка, и Кейко сонно трет глаза, залезая пальцем под очки.  
Куро Тецуро встает на одно колено, преклоняет голову и напыщенно-галантно подает Кейко руку. Он — в своей красной форме с черной единицей на груди и спине.  
— Вот, четвертый рисунок, Кейко. Что бы это могло быть? — слышится из-за двери голос госпожи Рентгена.  
Пиксельный Куро Тецуро застыл на одном колене с вытянутой рукой. Сонный силуэт Кейко в дверях автобуса застыл. Я тоже застыл в ожидании ответа. И воздух вокруг меня застыл.  
Первая картинка теста Роршаха — это общая характеристика человека, пациента, который ее описывает.  
Вторая картинка — о боли, ненависти и горечи. И еще — о сексе.  
Третья — о взаимодействии между пациентом и другими людьми.  
Кейко молчит, и они с доктором начинают переговариваться — тихо, что я ничего не слышу. Я вжался в дверь, но единственные звуки, которые я смог вычленить — это всхлипы Кейко. Они разговаривают минут десять, и все это время я стою на корточках, прижавшись к двери.  
— Хорошо, — снова четко говорит Рентген. — Давай пока что ее пропустим. Вот следующая. Что здесь?  
И Кейко говорит:  
— Тут люди.  
На пятой карточке нет людей. Так же, как на первой, второй и третьей. На пятой карточке — летучая мышь.  
И Кейко уточняет:  
— Правильно?  
И госпожа Рентген говорит:  
— Правильно. Тебе нравятся эти люди? — они молчат, наверное, Кейко кивнула или покачала головой. — А что на следующей?  
— Люди. Три, четыре, пять… Шесть. Правильно?  
— Правильно. Они тоже плохие?  
Пятая карточка, как и первая, описание себя. Шестая — касается сферы близости между людьми.  
— А тут что?  
— Группа людей, — неизменно повторяет Кейко.  
Седьмая карточка — материнская карточка. Или женская карточка.  
Это все мне вкратце рассказывала госпожа Рентген — перед первым сеансом.  
Они снова понижают голоса, и через несколько минут Рентген выходит, и чуть не падает, запнувшись о мои ноги.  
— Как она?  
— Поправляется, — бросает доктор Рентген. Она прищуривает глаза и, навострив свои ренгтен-лучи, осматривает меня с головы до пят.  
Я поднимаюсь с пола и говорю:  
— А что… Что на четвертой карточке?  
— Она не говорит.  
— Ну, в смысле, что там должно быть.  
Доктор Рентген поджимает свои тонкие губы и нехотя поясняет, что четвертая карточка — карточка авторитета и страха перед сильными. «Мужская» карточка. Или «отцовская». На ней люди видят то, чего боятся больше всего. Вот так.  
Доктор Рентген спускается по лестнице, застегивает ремешки на босоножках и выходит из дома, не придерживая дверь. Дверь хлопает, и из своей комнаты высовывает голову Кейко. Глаза у нее все в красных капиллярах, а нос и губы — мокрые. Она жалобно смотрит на меня и говорит:  
— Отстой…  
И скрывается в своей комнате. Щелкает замок.  
Пиксельный Куро Тецуро оживает:  
— Прошу, принцесса…  
Пиксельная Кейко брезгливо кривит нос и спрыгивает со ступенек самостоятельно. Она смотрит на оператора — сверху вниз, задрав нос, и она говорит:  
— Отстой.

В этот день и так было жарко, а вечер вообще выдался удушающе душным, но Кейко захотела блинчиков, и мне ничего не оставалось, как включить плиту.  
Окна запотели от жары, и капли воды скатывались по стеклам вниз; так кажется, будто ты находишься в герметичной упаковке. В камере. В тюрьме. Особенно теперь — когда я установил решетки на окна.  
Когда я выкладываю последний блин на тарелку и гашу огонь, во дворе за запотевшими окнами мистически хлопает калитка, а потом раздается стук на крыльце.  
Я забрасываю кухонное полотенце на плечо и открываю дверь.  
На ступеньках стоит, согнувшись в низком поклоне, пацан. Рыжие волосы, рыжие брови, веснушки даже на ушах.  
— Здравствуйте. Меня Хината Шоё зовут.  
Я закрываю за собой дверь и прислоняюсь к ней спиной:  
— Я знаю.  
Это правда. Мы даже играли с их командой пару раз. Когда мы встречались в спортзале, этот Хината Шоё показался хорошим парнем.  
Так часто случается, когда самые нежные и заботливые люди, которые желают тебе только добра и твердят, что очень тебя любят, оказываются самыми законченными ублюдками — тварями без сожаления и совести.  
И ты никогда не угадаешь, кто именно.  
Хината Шоё все еще стоит в поклоне. Он ничего не говорит. Куро Тецуро и Бокуто Котаро пришли вместе. Яку Мориске насильно приволок с собой глупого Льва. А Хината Шоё притащился один.  
Его светло-зеленая футболка промочена под рукавами и на воротнике, волосы склеены от пота, и он все еще стоит в поклоне.  
— Ты что-то хотел? — не выдерживаю я.  
Он осторожно поднимает на меня голову — проверяя, как я отреагирую.  
А мне плевать. Он — тот выблядок, который никогда не сядет, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Пусть идет на все четыре стороны. Скатертью дорожка.  
— Можно мне войти?  
— Не можно.  
Он нервно облизывает нижнюю губу:  
— Я правда не хотел этого делать.  
— Так не делал бы.  
— Я хочу извиниться.  
— Хоти.  
На играх, в спортзале, этот Хината Шоё был веселый и взбалмошный. А здесь, передо мной сейчас — стоит растерянный, не зная что делать и куда деваться.  
Что у Куро Тецуро и Бокуто Котаро, что у Льва, теперь и у Хинаты Шоё — бегают глаза и краснеют уши. Не нужно быть гением дедукции, чтобы понять, что они ощущают.  
А моя работа — только усугубить эти ощущения.  
Именно так.  
— Можно мне ее увидеть? Хотя бы поговорить. При вас, — неуверенно предлагает он. — Пожалуйста?  
— Как ты думаешь, — говорю я и складываю руки на груди — еще испокон веков закрывающий и запрещающий жест, — она хочет разговаривать с тобой? С тобой?  
Он снова упирает глаза в пол. Они такие смешные ничтожества, эти все мальчишки.  
— Она заблокировала меня везде.  
— Какая трагедия.  
Хината постоянно нервно дергается, трогает волосы и переминается с ноги на ногу, облизывает губы и морщится — будто на раскаленных углях стоит.  
— В общем… В общем, — начинает он. — когда… если вдруг, вдруг… начнутся… какие-то последствия, то, — он вдыхает и выпаливает на выдохе: — то я возьму на себя ответственность.  
Прямо сейчас я хочу хохотать по-гиеньи, смеяться в истерике, ржать до слез и кататься по полу, хрюкая в припадке — прямо как он на том видео.  
— Тебе пятнадцать, мальчик, — не пряча ухмылки, говорю я.  
— Шестнадцать, — упрямо поправляет он.  
— Мама к ужину потеряет.  
— Она мне нравилась по-настоящему.  
— Иди уроки делай, сыночек.  
— Передадите ей это, — твердо говорит он, смотря исподлобья — и этот взгляд пробирает до костей. — Я вернусь.  
Если его тупое лицо будет здесь ошиваться, я вызову полицию.  
Хината Шоё говорит:  
— До свидания.  
И Хината Шоё разворачивается, спускается со ступенек, подходит к калитке и толкает ее.  
— Ой…  
Он толкает еще раз.  
— На себя, — подсказываю я.  
Хината дергает калитку на себя так, что она въезжает ему в лоб.  
Уже на выходе он неуверенно останавливается, поворачивается и говорит — упавшим низким голосом:  
— Я… сломал ей жизнь, да?  
— Уничтожил.  
Он берет свой велик, припаркованный на подножку около забора, и уводит его за угол пешком — и за скрипом колес и звоном цепи я, кажется, слышу, как он заплакал.  
Когда я захожу в дом, сверху слышится беспокойный голос Кейко, а сама она высовывается из коридора второго этажа:  
— Кто приходил?  
— Почтальон, милая, — без запинки говорю я.  
— Если вдруг Мичимия… Придет, то…  
Она так ждет Мичимию, своего волейбольного капитана женской команды, которого не было рядом, когда она была нужна, будто она сможет повернуть время вспять.  
— Я помню, Кейко. Блинчики готовы.

Сначала над ухом полночи пищал комар: пришлось включить свет и бегать за этой назойливой заразой, потом заорала сиреной соседская тачка. После этого поднялся жуткий вой и лай, как будто все собаки района решили подать голос в эту ночь.  
Вместо отдыха приходили какие-то непонятные видения на грани сна и яви, как будто я летал по дому и заглядывал во все шкафы и ящики, переворачивал коробки в кладовке и исследовал все столешницы, заглядывал в сервант и даже книжный шкаф, спускался и поднимался по лестнице, забирался на чердак и нырял в подвал, залетал в гараж и вылетал оттуда, кружил по веранде и бесновался в прихожей, пока как-то мимолетом не увидел что-то блестящее на микроволновке.  
Каждый день, с тех пор, как приехала из больницы Кейко, я контролирую себя и вспоминаю, не оставил ли я где-то отвертку или иглу. Шило, вилку или канцелярский ножик для заточки карандашей.  
Просто на всякий случай.  
Абсолютная безопасность.  
Чем-то блестящим на холодильнике оказались большие строительные ножницы, которыми я вчера резал ненужный остаток трубы под раковиной на кухне.  
Сон снимает мигом, и я как был, в одних ночных штанах, спотыкаясь спросонья на ровном месте, вылетаю из комнаты, скатываюсь по лестнице на первый этаж и влетаю на кухню — но рядом с микроволновкой пусто. Ножниц нет ни внутри, ни под ней, ни на полу. Я даже отодвинул кухонную тумбу и заглянул за гарнитур, посмотрел под раковиной и в урне для отходов, но ножниц нет нигде.  
Стрелки на часах показывают без пятнадцати три.  
Я поднимаюсь наверх, прохожу по коридору и стучусь в комнату Кейко. Раньше у нее на двери было прилеплена цветная веселая аппликация с мультяшными зверушками и прочими хелло китти, но после того, как Кейко вернулась, она ее сняла и порвала. Я стучусь в дверь — тишина.  
И тогда я впервые за все это время набираюсь смелости и поворачиваю ручку. Дверь поддается — и в комнате никого нет. Только далекий тусклый свет фонаря — или луны — из-за окна печально падает на решетки на окнах и на шкаф со стеной.  
Мне звонить в полицию? В скорую? В дурку?  
В комнате ее не было — я заглянул под кровать и пошарил в шкафу, заглянул обратно в свою комнату, потом в родительскую. Включил свет в кладовке и сбегал в гараж, и так носился бы дальше по дому, если бы не плеснуло что-то в ванной.  
Свет там выключен — и это не самая приятная новость. Я прислушиваюсь снова. Тишина.  
И еще не самая приятная новость — это Кейко наедине с ножницами. Я слышал истории, как люди вскрывали себе сонные артерии осколками от бутылки кока-колы и отрезали язык ржавым шилом, или как они насквозь прорезали и протыкали себе щеки и ладони арматурой.  
Или делали аборты с помощью ключей и садовых шлангов.  
Ножницы лежат на бортике, а сама Кейко лежит в ванной, полной черной от крови воды, с перерезанными запястьями от кистей рук до локтей, вскрытыми так грубо и глубоко, что не поверишь, что человек сделал это сам. Ее голова запрокинута на бортик, а мертвые глаза смотрят в сторону двери — в надежде, что в последний миг кто-нибудь ее спасет, одна рука свисает над полом, пропитывая белый коврик для ног темно-бурыми пятнами, и только худые мертвецки-бледные колени выпирают из-под глади воды.  
Именно это я и успеваю представить, когда щелкаю выключателем и захожу внутрь.  
Она и правда сидит в ванной — только сгорбив спину и с опущенной головой. В воде и правда плавает что-то…  
— Чем ты занималась? — севшим от ужаса голосом говорю я.  
Кейко с плеском поднимает руку и дает мне ножницы, держа их за лезвия.  
Это что-то, что плавает в воде — осело на ее мокрых плечах и руках, на лбу, щеках и шее, разбросано по полу и валяется на белом коврике для ног.  
Это ее волосы.  
Я встаю на колени и забираю у нее ножницы, а она поднимает взгляд на меня. У нее кровь на веке — и тонкая струйка спускается по скуле вниз, на подбородок, похожая на маленькую черную косичку.  
Потому что она отрезала себе ресницы.  
Кейко нашла на кухне строительные ножницы, села в полную ванну глубокой ночью и отрезала себе ресницы.  
— По… пойдем, ляжешь в кровать, — заплетающимся языком говорю я. Горло сипит, будто я умираю от обезвоживания.  
Она шумно полоскает руки в ванной и протирает ими лицо, встает и сходит на пол. На ней — свободные спортивные штаны и черная майка, мокрые, приклеенные к коже. Так видно, что теперь она не просто худая — почти скелет.  
Я беру ее под руку, чтобы проводить до комнаты — но она шагает так бодро, что получается, будто это она меня поддерживает, а не наоборот. Она заходит внутрь и останавливается:  
— Можно… попросить тебя?  
Ага, говорю я. Все, что хочешь.  
Она присаживается и достает с нижней полочки книжного шкафа мягкую сумочку, чет-то туго набитую — тоже расшитую мультяшными котиками, динозавриками и дельфинчиками. И она говорит:  
— Выбросишь?  
Конечно. Как пожелаешь.  
Она открывает створки шифоньера и вопросительно смотрит на меня. Я смотрю на нее.  
И она такая:  
— Спокойной ночи?  
И я тоже:  
— Сладких снов?  
Она хочет, чтобы я вышел, и она переоделась в сухое. Я закрываю дверь — сразу же слышится щелчок замка, — и уношу мягкую сумочку к себе.  
Мультяшные крокодильчики и единороги скрывают внутри ее красную помаду. Там же, с силой впихнутые, лежат тюбики с тушью от Maybelline, бесцветная пудра от Mac и духи из «спелл смелл». И еще — подводка для глаз Nyx. Карандаш для губ L'Oreal. Гель для бровей, помада, еще помада, и еще помада, палетка с цветными тенями, пинцет и точилка для карандашей, и еще куча женских штучек и тюбиков, о которых я не имею даже теоретического представления.  
Все эти баночки-флакончики с граммами и миллилитрами стоят целое состояние. В скором времени Кейко поправится, и поэтому я беру эту сумочку — с цветными обезьянками и слониками — и кладу на полку с ее клубной формой и кроссовками.  
Сверху было тихо — значит, Кейко должна была уже уснуть, поэтому я решил устроить себе ночной марафон кино.  
И вот, когда дело уже дошло до операции на мозге Джона Крамера в его подпольной лаборатории, в дверь постучали. Телефон показывает время половину шестого утра.  
Клянусь, я вызову полицию, если это кто-то из этих, но на пороге стоит Ямагучи. За забором — белая машина Убера.  
— Что случилось? — говорю я.  
Он смотрит на меня широко раскрытыми глазами и молча показывает свой телефон с полусотней непрочитанных от Кейко.  
— Что она пишет? — говорю я и впускаю его внутрь.  
Он вздыхает и говорит:  
— Всякую ерунду.  
— Жди, — киваю я.  
Она уже давно должна была спать. Я поднимаюсь и осторожно поворачиваю ручку ее двери — но она заперлась.  
— Кейко, — зову я и негромко скребусь, чтобы не разбудить, если она все-таки уснула.  
— Не подпускай. Пусть уйдет. Не впускай его. — Ее голос так близко: она точно не спала и ждала. — Не надо.  
Ямагучи вздыхает.  
— Извини, — говорю я.  
— Все в порядке, — кивает он и уже готовится уходить.  
— Стой, — говорю.  
Я подхожу к журнальному столику в прихожей и вырываю оттуда лист, пишу на нем и отдаю Ямагучи. Достаю кошелек из сумки и даю несколько сотен на такси. Он послушно берет.  
— Это мой телефон. Если она снова начнет строчить, позвони сначала мне, чтобы не срываться просто так. Спасибо за заботу.  
Этот мальчик приходит всегда, когда она попросит. Так чего ж ты не пришел тогда, когда было особенно нужно?

Утром позвонила мама и спросила, как мы тут; мне пришлось соврать, что все как обычно и все хорошо.  
Самое худшее, что я бы мог сделать — это рассказать ей всю правду.  
Мама рассказала о своей работе в командировке и спросила, что привезти нам из Кореи; я попросил собачью шаверму, и она рассмеялась. В ее трубке, на ее стороне провода — ее назвали по имени и сказали что-то по-корейски, и она спешно попрощалась и отключилась.  
Кейко спала почти до двух часов дня и спустилась вниз только к трем. Она слонялась по дому от стены к стене, как одинокий значок «DVD», отталкивающийся от стенок экрана, заглядывала в ящики на кухне, открывала и закрывала холодильник.  
Такая Кейко, в спортивном костюме, который висит на ней мешком, с короткими волосами, постриженными под мальчика и отрезанными ресницами больше походила на какого-то хмурого подростка-наркомана, чем на мою сестру.  
Она сделала себе бутерброд и поставила его в холодильник, даже не притронувшись, понюхала банки с рисом и откусила кусочек листа от домашнего растения — маминой герани, что ли, — на подоконнике.  
Я спросил, все ли хорошо.  
Она сказала, что супер. Она сказала, что нарыла в маминой комнате тест на беременность, и он показал одну полоску. Если я не в курсе, то это значит, что она не беременна.  
И она сказала, пытаясь заправить свои мальчуковые короткие волосы за ухо:  
— Мне идет?  
И я ответил:  
— Они быстро отрастут.  
Она странно кривит лицо — то ли улыбка, то ли ухмылка, — и скрывается в своей комнате.  
Уже решив поработать сегодня удаленно — босс очень просил закончить один проект, — я слышу вежливый стук в дверь.  
Доктора Рентгена сегодня быть не должно, да и приходит она утром. Ямагучи должен был позвонить, а я больше никого не жду и не хочу видеть.  
На пороге оказывается пацан в школьной форме — такой же, как у Бокуто Котаро, и с очень серьезным лицом. За забором стоит припаркованная черная тачка с тонированными стеклами. Водитель вышел из нее, оставив дверь открытой, и теперь стоит курит неподалеку.  
— Прошу прощения за визит без предупреждения, — говорит пацан, склоняя голову. Не поклон, как у Куро Тецуро и Бокуто Котаро. Не так, как Хината Шоё — почти в пол. И не стояние на коленях, как Яку заставлял Льва. А только легкий кивок.  
— Ты мне и с предупреждением не нужен, — говорю я.  
Он и бровью не двинул. Он говорит:  
— Я Акааши Кейджи. Вы должны знать.  
Ну, теперь точно все сходится. Тачка, водитель и тонировка, и супер-вежливый тон. Это та скотина, из-за которой никто не сядет.  
Акааши Кейджи — сын якудзы.  
Если он сейчас вытащит ствол и прострелит мне голову, поднимется на второй этаж и пальнет в Кейко, а потом подожжет дом, ему все равно ничего не будет.  
Так же и после того, что он сделал: все видео, слитые в сеть, удалили уже через несколько часов — и те, что на телефоне у меня, я смог получить с большим трудом, а журналистов, толпившихся перед входом в больницу и около машины скорой помощи, разогнали, а двоих из них даже ранили.  
Что для средневекового пирата, что для завоевателя двадцатых веков, что для якудзы, самое позорное — именно это.  
— Я понимаю, что вы испытываете, — начинает он, — и понимаю, что Кейко испытывает.  
Ага.  
Он говорит, что даже удаленная из СМИ и сети информация не отменяет преступления. Он говорит, что никакие извинения здесь не помогут, и скорее всего, Кейко из-за него, Акааши Кейджи, будет всю жизнь ненавидеть мужчин. Или вообще всех людей. Он говорит, что такие травмы отпечатываются на всю жизнь, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать.  
— Но, — говорит он, — я приложу все усилия. — Он протягивает мне две карточки. Это визитки: его и его отца. — Я в вашем распоряжении.  
Он говорит, что не получит наказания — хотя и заслуживает. Поэтому, говорит он, он готов по собственной инициативе делать хотя бы что-то. Оплатить лечение и таблетки. Найти лучших врачей — выдрать из любой точки мира, если будет нужно. Что угодно. Сядь он в тюрьму, он бы получил наказание, но Кейко не получила бы ничего. А так, говорит он, хотя бы что-то.  
— Пытаешься откупиться от совести? — говорю я. Я все еще помню, что он может пальнуть в меня просто так, но все равно говорю.  
— Точно, — говорит он. — Вы мне все равно не поверите, если я скажу, что мне и правда очень, очень жаль.  
У него такое спокойное лицо, что кажется, будто эта потрясающая речь как будто говорилась суфлером. Он в принципе так спокоен и слегка медлителен — даже флегматичен, что я на секунду засомневался, а он ли один из них. Тех самых.  
— Дайте мне знать, если будет что-то нужно.  
Я кладу визитки в карман джинсов. Акааши спускается со ступенек и толкает калитку.  
Он не оборачивается и просто стоит в непонятках несколько секунд. Значит, он и правда удурчен, если у него проблемы с калиткой.  
— На себя, — подсказываю я.  
— Благодарю, — говорит он и выходит.  
Из окна кухни я вижу, как он скрывается за тонированными стеклами автомобиля.

С утра, пока я смотрел прогноз погоды, Кейко прокралась на кухню и утащила из морозилки ведро мороженого, и заперлась в своей спальне.  
Улыбчивая девушка в телевизоре обещала ясную солнечную погоду — и была явно права: уже в семь утра солнце светило так ярко и горячо, что пришлось опустить жалюзи и встать под охлаждающий ветер кондиционера, чтобы не расплавиться.  
Госпожа Рентген, пока снимала свои красивые летние балетки с цветами, напевала под нос какую-то мелодию, и даже ни разу не выстрелила в меня своими лучами-лазерами из глаз. Поправила прическу, взяла сумку с папкой и бумагами, и, продолжая что-то мурлыкать, поднялась к Кейко.  
Как только щелкает замок, я шныряю наверх.  
— Добрый день.  
— Привет, дорогая. Как твои дела?  
Из-за двери слышится какая-то музыка — неужели Кейко включила ноутбук? — но потом она утихает. Я достаю телефон.  
— Ну что ж. Давай попробуем закончить. Осталось три карточки — и мы будем у цели.  
На экране — полная темнота. Кто-то закрыл пальцем камеру. Но странное глупое хихиканье слышится отчетливо.  
— Что она тут делает?  
— Живая?  
— Да не ори ты так, разбудишь, тупица.  
За дверью шелестит бумага.  
— Что бы это могло быть?  
В тесте Роршаха всего десять карточек. Сегодня они должны дойти до конца.  
— Ого. Цветная? — удивляется Кейко. — Это животные отдыхают в саванне после обеда.  
— Кошки?  
— Нет.  
— Собаки?  
— Нет.  
На восьмой карточке — непонятные цветные кляксы.  
Они что-то тихо обсуждают, что мне ничего не слышно, и переворачивают страницу.  
Темнота на экране отступает и выхватывает трясущийся полумрак — то ли машина, то ли автобус, и Кейко, обняв свою спортивную сумку, спит на заднем сиденье, свернувшись в калач.  
— Отошли отсюда, — слышится не терпящий возражений голос, кажется, это капитан Карасуно, — сели на свои места и дружно заткнулись.  
Резко становится светлее — видимо, вся команда сталпливалась посмотреть.  
— Девчонки же должны были завтра ехать, — говорит оператор, и я различаю голос Хинаты Шоё.  
— Мичимия… короче… — запинается капитан, садится на заднее сиденье рядом с Кейко. Он кладет руку на спинку сиденья впереди и упирается подбородком: — сначала заказывали два автобуса. И потом один отложили. И Мичимия забыла об этом предупредить. Ну ничего, потренирует с нами ОФП или отдохнет денек, — жмет плечами он.  
— Это муравей.  
— Он плохой? — говорит доктор Рентген.  
— Он хороший, — твердо говорит Кейко, — сегодня у него день рождения, и он красиво оделся. Это портрет, смотрите. Это его лицо.  
На девятой — оранжевые, синие и красные разводы. И ни одного муравья.  
— Отлично, Кейко. А тут — что?  
Кейко негромко смеется:  
— А что люди тут видят?  
— Ну, — на секунду задумывается доктор: по правилам, ничего подсказывать пациенту нельзя, но по каким-то своим убеждениям, она решает сделать исключение. — Обычно — краба, пауков и змей. Я вижу гусениц.  
— Понятно, — говорит Кейко, и я слышу, как сминается ее кровать, будто кто-то на ней встает. — Это карнавал. Это Гранд-каньон, а наверху — Эйфелева башня. И вокруг — салюты и шарики.  
На десятой картинке кучка цветных клякс. Кейко полностью сумасшедшая. Бедный ребенок. Избитый, измученный, исхудавший ребенок без волос.  
— Ну что ж, Кейко, — со вздохом говорит доктор Рентген. — Мне тут делать больше нечего. Но давай будем на связи, хорошо?  
Они еще немного разговаривают о своем, и через несколько минут дверь открывается. Доктор Рентген снова спотыкается о мои ноги.  
— Как она? — говорю я.  
— Полагаю, вы все слышали.  
— У нее поехала крыша, да?  
Доктор Рентген сщуривает свои глаза и стреляет лазерами. Она ничего не говорит и спускается вниз. Она надевает свои босоножки и собирается выходить, и я, отважившись, все-таки говорю:  
— Что было на четвертой картинке?

Когда после ночного марафона кино я встал, было уже за три часа дня. И когда я спустился на кухню, Кейко уже сидела там, что-то читала и жевала бисквитный рулет, выковыривая его вилкой прямо из пачки. Ее волосы были вымыты и расчесаны, уложены — пробор слева, и в таком виде и в очках она напоминала какого-то министра. Все еще очень худого, с бисквитными крошками на губах, но министра. Или губернатора. Очень сосредоточенного на «Гламур» или «Вог». Или «Космополитан». Или «Мурзилке», или что там еще читают пятнадцатилетние девочки.  
Я сходил до ванной, переоделся и сел перед ней.  
— Доброе утро, — говорит она.  
— Есть будешь?  
Она переворачивает страницу журнала. Там на фотографиях и картинках — красивые молодые девушки, отфотошопленные, зафильтрованные и затонированные, с идеально накрашенными ногтями, ровными черными стрелками и фигурой девяносто-шестьдесят-девяносто — нет, даже лучше.  
— Я уже, — говорит она, забрасывая в рот последний кусочек рулета. Она облизывает вилку и говорит: — Гляди. Суперская, да?  
Она переворачивает журнал, чтобы я посмотрел, и показывает пальцем на какую-то кофточку с перламутровыми пуговицами в форме ромашек.  
Ага, говорю. Очень суперская.  
Она забирает журнал и быстро перелистывает на несколько страниц назад.  
— А вот, — говорит она, переворачивает журнал лицом ко мне и приставляет его под своим носом — так, чтобы губы на фотографии оказались примерно там, где ее. — Малиновая, — она переворачивает, — или персиковая?  
Ага. Очень персиковая.  
Она улыбается — впервые за долгое время.  
— Слушай, я так сглупила, когда выбросила кроссовки.  
Ага. Очень кроссовки.  
— Купи мне новые кроссы, пожалуйста? И пирожные. Я хочу бисквитные. И суфле. И заварные.  
Нет, стой. В смысле. Давай я лучше выброшу твою подушку в форме свиньи. Давай я снесу на помойку твои керамические фигурки с письменного стола, которые ты не смогла сжечь. Давай я порву и выкину твои летние платья.  
Нет, подожди. Может, я уничтожу твою бижутерию? Цветные акриловые сережки в форме долек апельсина, кожаные браслетики с деревянными бусинками и серебряную цепочку с кулоном из горного хрусталя? Или отнесу на свалку твои стопки глянцевых девичьих журналов? Избавлюсь от твоих заколок и бантов? От колготок?  
От твоего нижнего белья?  
— Вот, — она достает сложенный на коленках еще один журнал — спортивный, и перелистывает куда-то в середину, и останавливается на той страничке, где загнула уголок. — Вот эти «Мизуно».  
Ага. Очень Мизуно.  
— Они не очень дорогие, — извиняющимся тоном говорит она. — ты посмотри, в общем. Я поднимусь посплю, наверное.  
Она отходит от стола, неуверенно останавливается и добавляет:  
— Если Мичимия придет… То разбуди. Обязательно.  
— Я помню.  
И она поднимается по лестнице и уходит в свою комнату. Я остаюсь сидеть и сверлить взглядом новые женские Mizuno Wave Lighting бело-синего цвета на картинке. Если бы это был тест Роршаха, то вместо кроссовок я бы увидел кусок дерьма, поганящий мне жизнь. Меня бесит один их только вид, и я захлопываю журнал.  
В дверь стучат. Я выхожу на порог и захлопываю за собой дверь, и прислоняюсь к ней. Дракон, охраняющий принцессу.  
Передо мной — низкая девочка, намного ниже Кейко, с короткими каштановыми волосами и в черной карасуновской форме. Через плечо — большая спортивная сумка. Я ни разу ее не видел. Ни на видео, нигде.  
— Добрый день, — здоровается она.  
— Привет.  
— Мы только что приехали с кемпа. Я к Кейко. Я Мичимия Юи. Она должна была предупредить, что я приду.  
— Если тебе кемп важнее, оставалась бы там.  
Она хмурит брови:  
— Я знала, что она получает помощь от врачей, а потом ей начал помогать брат. Я хотела приехать, но я капитан, — она выделяет это слово, — и я не могла бросить свою команду.  
Я говорю:  
— Это из-за тебя все случилось.  
Она отшатывается, как от удара. Да, девочка, ты винишь себя — и продолжай в том же духе. Флаг в руки и барабан на шею.  
Она делает полшага обратно вперед и твердо говорит:  
— Я виновата только в том, что не позвонила ей в то утро. А в том, что случилось — нет. И она не виновата. Виноваты те, кто это сделал; поэтому дайте мне пройти.  
Она пытается меня подвинуть и хватается за ручку двери.  
— Нет.  
— Я вызову полицию.  
— Вызывай. Хотя, может, я вызову? Давай я. Уже придумала, что скажешь? Что-то типа: господин полицейский, я нахожусь на чужой частной собственности и не хочу уходить, когда меня вежливо просят?  
Мы стоим молча какое-то время. Она тяжело вздыхает:  
— Слушайте. Давайте так. Пропустите меня, я поговорю с ней пару минут и смогу убедиться, что с ней все в порядке. И я тут же уйду. Вы никогда меня не увидите. Обещаю.  
Она не хочет никого видеть, говорю. Знаешь Ямагучи Тадаши? Ее друг. Она ему написывает по триста смс в день, он приезжает, и она закрывается. С тобой будет то же самое, уж поверь. Она еще очень, очень слаба и не хочет никого видеть. А еще она недавно залезла в ванную и отрезала себе волосы и ресницы. Как думаешь, она будет говорить с какой-то девчонкой, с которой просто иногда играла в волейбол? Играть, кстати, она никогда не любила. А теперь и подавно.  
Мичимия молча спускается со ступенек, приставляет руки рупором и набирает воздуха в грудь.  
— Только дай мне повод. Я вызову полицию. Я не шучу, — быстро предупреждаю я.  
Тогда она достает телефон, что-то нажимает и приставляет к уху. Даже с расстояния пары метров я слышу только череду долгих гудков. У меня отлегает сердце.  
— Черт…  
— Она спит. Иди домой. — Я достаю телефон и демонстративно набираю 911, но зеленую кнопку вызова не жму.  
Мичимия убирает телефон обратно в карман. Мнется на месте. Ее тяжелая спортивная сумка перевешивает хрупкие узкие плечи.  
— Тогда, можно я подожду, пока она проснется? У вас дома, я имею в виду.  
Это девочка слишком навязчивая. Кейко точно не должна с ней общаться, и вообще, держаться подальше. И я говорю, все еще прижимаясь спиной ко входной двери:  
— На себя, Мичимия.  
— Что?  
— Калитка.

Входную дверь я закрываю на замок так тихо, чтобы Кейко точно не услышала. Со звукоизоляцией и фоновым шумом кондиционера она не слышала даже разговора, но я все равно запираю замок так, будто граблю банк.  
Подойдя к двери в ее комнату, я прислушиваюсь. Тихо. Я поворачиваю ручку — и она поддается, и это так странно, что Кейко не заперла замок, находясь одна, что даже сбивает с толку.  
На письменном столе в ряд расставлены керамические фигурки — кролики, котики и собачки. Те фигурки, которые не сгорели. Из ящика стола выглядывает альбом для рисования с Молнией МакКуин на обложке, и коробка цветных карандашей, а к обоям над кроватью неровным обрывком скотча — ножниц-то нет, наверное, отгрызала зубами — приклеен рисунок розового велоцираптора с большими глазами и длинными ресничками. Явно нарисованный ее рукой.  
Сама Кейко лежит на заправленной кровати на боку, в ушах — наушники, и что-то набирает в телефоне.  
Я сажусь на стул за письменным столом. Кейко продолжает что-то непрерывно набирать, и мой телефон в кармане вибрирует. Это оказывается сообщение от Ямагучи.  
«Мне приехать? Кейко снова заваливает меня сообщениями»  
Кейко резко садится на кровати:  
— А. Это ты. — Она приглаживает волосы, чтобы пробор был слева. — В общем, я решила. Я позову Ямагучи. Если я закроюсь и заистерю, выбей дверь. Хорошо?  
Хорошо.  
— Слушай… — она неловко кусает губу. — А… меня никто не искал? Ну, из этих. Может, они звонили. Или приходили сюда. Я просто подумала…  
Не приходили, говорю я. Им место в тюрьме — потому что они не исправятся и нисколько не сожалеют. И уж точно не страдают от угрызений совести. Никому из них ты не нужна — только мне.  
У нее дергается губа. Она садится на кровати, скрестив ноги, и говорит:  
— Ну и ладно. Ну и что. — Она молчит, собираясь с мыслями. — Я прощаю их. Прощаю не для них — а для себя. Я хочу увидеться с Ямагучи и Мичимией. А еще я хочу пирожные. И кроссовки.  
Я набираю ответную смс: «Порядок, не надо. Спасибо»  
Она ложится обратно на кровать и снова втыкает наушники. Я смотрю на ее затылок с такими короткими волосами, что сквозь них просвечивает бледно-розовая кожа головы, и включаю четвертое, последнее видео.  
На экране — сетка, которую вешают на двери спортзала, чтобы не вылетали мячи. Фокус у камеры — примерно никакой.  
— …Потому, что ты блокируешь, как лохушка, — горячо объясняет Бокуто Котаро, выбрасывая вперед указательный палец. Бокуто весь взмыленный, форма прилипла к телу, с волос капает. — Куро, друг, покажи, как надо.  
Кейко стоит по другую сторону сетки от него — полная противоположность, даже лицо не блестит: сильно не напрягалась.  
— А ты — ничтожество и петух, — невозмутимо говорит Кейко ему. Она только с виду так холодна: внутри, сто процентов, глубоко оскорблена и вообще на грани истерики. — Но ты не беспокойся, не переживай: вы тут все такие.  
Бокуто недовольно тянет «ээээээээээ», Хината, стоящий за сеткой около него, недовольно стонет, Куро Тецуро еле сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться, Лев трет разбитое колено и недоуменно переводит взгляд туда-сюда с затылка стоящей впереди него Кейко на Куро.  
Оператор в кои-то веки не эпилетпик и не паралитик, и из-за камеры слышится ровный голос Акааши:  
— Ну это перебор, Цукишима.  
— Заткнись, сделай одолжение, — раздраженно просит она, отмахиваясь от него, как от мухи.  
Ей хватает роста, чтобы играть против пацанов. Но по опыту, рефлексам, контролю мяча, позиционке на площадке, технике, силе и скорости они оставляют ее далеко позади: даже Хината, который едва достает ей до подбородка, даже глупый неуклюжий Лев, и даже Акааши, не особо сильно заинтересованный в волейболе, играючи раздирают в клочки ее и ее самолюбие. И она это понимает.  
Она решительно направляется в сторону выхода.  
— Не уходи, — просит Хината, откуда-то вырастая перед ней, и перегораживает проход к дверям. — Мы те…  
— Прочь с дороги, сопляк, — злобно шипит Кейко.  
На помощь Хинате приходит Куро Тецуро. Он шмыгает вперед, защелкивает замок на дверях так, что щелчок раздается на весь спортзал, и демонстративно кладет ключ себе в карман, и он говорит, уперев руки в бока, говорит низким неприятным голосом:  
— Эй, принцесса. Тебя вежливо попросили остаться — не надо хамить.  
— Выпустите меня, — не сходит с места она.  
— Стой, куда ты, красотуля, рано еще, — стучит мячом о пол Бокуто Котаро. — Пошли поиграем! Плюс-минус десять минут, какая разница? Я только разогрелся!  
Он подходит ближе и с упоением начинает объяснять, как ставить руки и что делать с пальцами. Он берет ладонь Кейко — она вздрагивает и напрягается, и Бокуто начинает расставлять ей пальцы: большой, указательный, средний, безымянный, мизинец. Но когда он отпускает очередной палец, он бессильно падает, будто у Кейко резко атрофировались все мышцы.  
— Не трогайте меня. Дайте уйти, — говорит она. У нее поджались плечи — будто она чего-то боится.  
— Я тоже устал и хочу спать, — где-то за кадром ноет Лев. — Может, тоже пойдем?  
— Серьезно, Цукишима, — говорит оператор и подходит ближе, — потренируйся с нами немного. Представь, твои девочки завтра приедут, а ты им такое покажешь.  
Камера фокусируется, и на испуганном хмуром лице Кейко проступают красные пятна на щеках и ушах, а еще, в мрачном свете спортзала — очертания морщин, которых пока еще у нее нет, но обязательно будут, когда она станет старше. Глубокие вертикальные впадины на лбу, между бровей, потому что она постоянно хмурится, и носогубные складки — оттого, что кривит рот.  
— Я не хочу. Откройте дверь.  
— Нет, — говорит Куро. — Это для твоего же блага, принцесса. Мы тебя научим. Да, братан?  
— Научим-научим, — с энтузиазмом уверяет Бокуто, раскручивая на пальце свой мольтен.  
Все стоят и молчат несколько секунд: Куро Тецуро с Хинатой перегораживают выход, Акааши стоит слева рядом со Львом, Бокуто — сзади, и в середине стоит Кейко.  
Слишком большое количество людей на квадратный сантиметр.  
— Мне это не нравится, — шепчет оператору Лев. — Мне это не нравится совсем.  
— Ну так что, — бодро выкрикивает Бокуто, — играем или стоим столбами? Я тут с вами от старости умру.  
Кейко кидается вперед, пытаясь протиснуться между Хинатой и Куро Тецуро. Хината отступает на шаг, а Куро ловит ее руки за запястья:  
— Ну-ну, спокойно. Не торопись, принцесса.  
Акааши тоже делает вперед несколько шагов:  
— Пятеро джентльменов просят вашего внимания, принцесса, — говорит он. — Снизойдите до нас.  
— Ну ты даешь, Акааши, — хохочет Бокуто, — снизо… джельме-тены. Вот это ржака…  
— Пошел на хрен, козел, — кричит Кейко. Кричит она не так, как кричат на площадке, или когда видят друга на улице — так, как кричит она, кричат от ужаса, когда видят в метре от себя поезд на полном ходу. — Пусти, урод.  
— Да не дергайся. Чего ты так боишься-то, — недовольно ворчит Куро Тецуро, и сжимает ей руки так, что они белеют.  
Воцаряется напряженная тишина — только тусклые плоские лампы спортзала мигают.  
Куро Тецуро все еще держит ее руки, и Кейко, понимая, что просто так ей не освободиться, бросается вперед и хваткой ротвейлера впивается ему в запястье.  
— Блядь, — вскрикивает он, разжимает ладони и отшатывается, прижимая укушенную руку к себе.  
С места укуса начинает течь кровь, и даже в плохом свете и в плохой камере видно, что кожа у него повисла лохмотьями. Акааши кидается вперед и берет в свою свободную руку руку Куро Тецуро.  
Лев вжимается в стену:  
— Яку это все очень не понравится. Он будет недовольный.  
— Заткнись, Лев, — сквозь зубы шипит Куро Тецуро.  
Кейко проскакивает к выходной двери, безуспешно пихает ее, оборачивается, все еще держась за ручку, и говорит низким голосом — почти шепчет, умоляюще глядя на Хинату и глотая сухие слезы:  
— Помоги мне.  
Хината делает резкий шаг в сторону Куро Тецуро, но врезается в Бокуто:  
— Ну ты даешь, блин, круто укусила, как акула прямо! Но больше так не делай. — Он чешет в затылке. Хината и Кейко стоят, как к полу приморозились. — У тебя, может, есть бинт? А то медпункт уже закрыт.  
Кейко быстро, судорожно кивает.  
Да, есть. Конечно. И бинт, и пластырь, и перекись. Все есть, у нее в комнате. Откройте дверь, пожалуйста, все есть. Пожалуйста, выпустите. Она все принесет. Все-все-все. Откройте замок.  
— Куда собралась, принцесса? — поворачивает к ней голову Куро, и в упор смотрит на ее руку на ручке двери. — Тут все в порядке — царапина. Ты бы хоть поинтересовались, все ли хорошо, а то как-то невежливо.  
Кейко переводит глаза на Куро Тецуро, отпускает дверную ручку и говорит севшим голосом:  
— Все нормально?  
Куро Тецуро сжимает зубы от боли так, что выступают желваки.  
— Я разве тебе что-то плохое сделал?  
— Не...т, — растерянно говорит она.  
— Мы к вам так хорошо относимся и все для вас делаем, а вы на людей кидаетесь, — ровным голосом говорит Акааши. — Хоть бы извинились, принцесса. Как некультурно для девушки.  
— Извините, — широко раскрыв глаза шепчет Кейко, так, что ее голоса почти не слышно. — Извините. Извините. Извините. Извините. Извините…  
— Без души какие-то извинения, — говорит Акааши тоном учителя, которому не понравилось, как ученик, на которого он возлагал надежды, без выражения прочитал стих. — Лев, подержи.  
Он отдает камеру Льву, и она сразу же начинает трястись.  
— Яку это не понравится. Ему это совсем не понравится.  
— Заткнись нахрен, — приказывает Куро. — Захлопнись.  
Акааши появляется в кадре — черные волосы, черно-белая форма и полное спокойствие на лице, и подходит к Кейко ближе. Она отступает на шаг, спотыкается о сетку у выхода и неловко садится на пол. Акааши присаживается на корточки рядом. К ним подсаживается и Куро Тецуро:  
— Вот, так лучше. Мы же люди, а не звери какие-то. Зачем сразу драться?  
— Низачем, — мотает головой она. — Извините. Извините. Извините. Извините…  
— Ну все, парни, харош, — подходит сзади и хлопает их по плечам Бокуто. — Давайте поиграем, зачем столько негатива.  
Кейко резко дергается вперед к Куро в попытках достать ключ из его кармана. Он уворачивается, и Акааши хватает ее за шею и роняет на пол: стук от удара головой раздается на весь спортзал, а очки отлетают в сторону. От пальцев Акааши на ее шее остаются белые следы.  
— Ну мы же только что говорили, принцесса. Опять одно и то же… Вроде неглупая, а объяснять по сто раз приходится.  
— Эй, эй, — неуверенно влезает Хината. — Это уже чересчур, нет?  
— Все под контролем, — уверяет Акааши, при еще прижимая Кейко к полу. — Она сама нас вынуждает. Разве нет?  
Нет, сдавленно шепчет Кейко. Нет-нет-нет. Вы все не так поняли. Извините. Извините. Извините. Извините.  
Извините.  
— Ты на меня набросилась, — недовольно говорит Куро. — Может, теперь я получу заражение крови и мне ампутируют руку.  
Извините. Извините. Извините. Извините. Извините. Извините.  
— Или, может, у тебя гепатит или сифилис? А может, СПИД? Ну, тогда мне уже нечего бояться.  
Он хватает Кейко за бедро, приподнимает и стягивает шорты, и тут же получает коленом по подбородку и неприязненно морщится — но вместо того, чтобы раздражаться, он хладнокровно говорит:  
— Братан, помоги. Подержи ее.  
— Вы расслабьтесь, принцесса. Все будет хорошо — только не брыкайтесь так сильно.  
Извините. Извините. Извините.  
Бокуто присаживается и послушно берет вторую ногу Кейко под коленом; хватка у него железная, и Кейко вскрикивает. Судя по выражению лица Бокуто Котаро, он не сильно понимает, что тут происходит.  
Куро Тецуро тянет шорты наверх, под колени, и с трудом протаскивает их через кроссовки, и оголяет белые подростковые бедра — даже еще белее, чем ее руки или лицо, на которые попадает солнце, но они все равно почти не загорают. Только по этим бедрам с плавными изгибами и можно убедиться, что Кейко Цукишима все-таки девочка, а не худой высокий пацан с женственным лицом.  
— Отпусти, — извивается снизу Кейко.  
— Вообще-то, «отпустите», — поправляет Куро Тецуро. — Где уважение к старшим?  
— Где ваши манеры, — театрально удурчается Акааши, все еще держа ее шею.  
— Яку это не понравится. То что вы делаете. Ему не понравится.  
— Если ты еще раз упомянешь это имя всуе, я выбью тебе мозги, — предупреждает Куро Тецуро, максимально членораздельно и понятно выплевывая слова. — Или ты собрался ему рассказать? А ну иди сюда.  
Камера выпадает из рук Льва и наконец перестает трястись и скакать как бешеная.  
— Я сказал: подойди сюда, — командирским тоном требует Куро.  
Лев мнется на месте с секунду, но потом все же подходит.  
— Снимай шорты.  
— Стойте-стойте, — испуганно тараторит Хината, все время стоявший за Бокуто. — Ребят, стоп. Не надо.  
— Хоть раз в жизни доверься старшим, дорогой, — тянет Акааши. — Я же сказал, тут все в порядке. Ты же не думаешь, что мы что-то плохое делаем?  
Он в упор смотрит на Хинату снизу вверх, и Хината сникает. Акааши удовлетворенно кивает, переводит взгляд и говорит:  
— Давай, Лев.  
Он стоит на месте, как вкопанный. Куро начинает терять терпение:  
— Ну! Или ты девка?! Боишься? Боже, Яку вырастил бабу.   
— Да нет, думаю, он гей, — говорит Акааши. — Лев, тебе нравятся парни?  
И под напором их двоих, Лев слушается.  
И Кейко начинает плакать. А потом она кричит. И вырывается так, что Куро Тецуро и Бокуто Котаро едва могут ее удержать.  
— Харош верещать, принцесса, — просит Куро Тецуро. — Ты же сама хотела.  
— Я не хотела, — закрывая глаза руками, говорит Кейко. Ее лицо раскраснелось и блестит от слез.  
— Ты бы так себя не вела, если бы не хотела, — говорит он. — Ты ужасно невоспитанная. Лев, свали.  
Куро Тецуро отпускает ее — но на его место тут же пересаживается Акааши. Куро только спускает одежду, даже не снимая, и встает на колени между ног Кейко — и потом она кричит снова, и гулко бьется головой о паркетный пол.  
— Хината, — командует Куро. — Живее.  
Он так говорит, будто они на заседании городской думы, и решают, кто выступает дальше. И если поднятый член означает голос — значит они все голосуют «за».  
Когда на пол опускается Хината, Кейко поворачивает голову набок и стискивает зубы.  
— Прости, — говорит Хината.  
— Умри. Ненавижу. Мелкий тупой урод. Умри.  
— Ну-ну, принцесса, — вмешивается в их недолгий разговор Акааши. — Если у вас попросили прощения, надо прощать, а не хамить. Как с вами вообще можно вести адекватный диалог?  
— Извинись, — требует Куро.  
Он стоит, сложив руки на груди, как надзиратель. Из-под его шорт по внутренней стороне бедра стекает что-то липкое.  
— Извините, — рыдает в свои ладони Кейко. — Извините. Извините. Извините…  
Хината поднимается, и следом идет Бокуто — и они все молчат, кроме Кейко: она закрывает рот рукой и тихо поскуливает. Бокуто сжимает зубы, крепко стискивает ее ноги под коленями, что она вскрикивает, и он вбивается с такой силой, что с каждым разом Кейко стукается о порожек. Бокуто протяжно мычит и дергается вперед — Кейко ударяется о порожек аж со звоном, замолкает и обмякает.  
— Бокуто, вы, вашу мать, даете, — начинает его отчитывать Акааши. — Дайте, я покажу как надо…  
Я сейчас кончу.  
Серьезно.  
Бедра Кейко обтянуты черными штанами с тремя полосками, но теперь я вижу то же, что видели все они: белые мягкие девчачьи бедра — только эти бедра и дают понять, что Цукишима Кейко все-таки девочка, несмотря на ее плоскую грудь и короткие мальчуковые волосы, которые она отрезала себе в ванной в попытках принять себя.  
Я знаю, что Кейко привезли в больницу с кровотечением и грелкой со льдом между ног. Я знаю, что в больнице из нее выкачали галлон спермы. Но я буду осторожен.  
Тогда, когда доктор Рентген в последний раз выходила из комнаты Кейко, и я остановил ее у двери и спросил, что Кейко видела на четвертой картинке, доктор серьезно посмотрела на меня и сказала:  
— «Мой брат».


End file.
